


Playing With Her Pussy

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU where Nico is a catgirl and a solo idol, Adult Nico and Nozomi, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico Yazawa, catgirl idol, has a side of her that she make sure the world never sees.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Playing With Her Pussy

**help**

If that single word text from Nico had stood alone, Nozomi probably would have panicked. After all, a text like that out of nowhere could trigger thoughts of all kinds of nightmare scenarios. She probably would have rushed over, terrified to find her friend missing or dead. But it didn’t stand on its own. Before Nozomi could even take out her phone to read the first text, a second, equally brief one had joined it.

**now**

“Help” could mean almost anything. The briefness of the message suggested urgency, or limited access to her phone. But if that was the case, would she really waste a second word on urgency? Wouldn’t it make more sense to say “fire” or “stalker” or “burglar” or whatever was troubling her? No, if she was limited in what she could send, “now” wasn’t a sensible follow up.

Which meant the briefness of her text wasn’t because there was someone she was trying to hide from. It meant that she could barely bring herself to use her phone, and the second text was an expression of frustration.

“It is about that time again, isn’t it..?” Nozomi murmured.

Time to visit Nico.

* * *

When she unlocked Nico’s front door and kicked off her shoes, she could already hear the confirmation that her theory was right. Gasping, laboured breathing came from the direction of the bedroom, interspersed with whines and whimpers.

Nozomi walked to the open to door to find Nico curled up on top of a rubber sheet, her ears pinned back and her hand between her legs. Her tail was curled and trembling, and the normally soft, well groomed fur was frazzled, standing on end.

“My, my,” Nozomi said. “It’s bad this time, hm?”

Nico looked up at her, her face flushed and her eyes hazy. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed over to Nozomi, wrapping herself around her.

“I hear you need some help, Niccochi,” Nozomi said, lifting her leg slightly. Nico immediately straddled it, grinding desperately. “Is something the matter?”

“Shut up,” she panted.

“So rude,” Nozomi said, rubbing her ear lazily with one hand, provoking a whine from Nico. “Is this how you thank someone who came to lend you a hand?”

She felt a sudden rush of wetness on her leg as Nico let our a noise that could only be described as a pitiful yowl.

“And now you’ve gotten my tights all dirty,” she said, sighing with mock exasperation. “Whatever should I do with you?”

“Shut… up…” Nico panted, her hips still moving weakly, her tail wrapped around Nozomi’s leg. Nozomi reached down and brushed her hand against the base of it, and Nico hissed, tensing up. “Fuck…”

“Oh?” Nozomi said, smiling down at Nico’s sweat soaked face. “Fuck? I should fuck you, you say?”

“Nozomiiiii,” Nico growled, her back arching as Nozomi gently rubbed circles around the base of her tail.

“If you insist, then,” Nozomi said. “Go get into position.”

Nico pulled away reluctantly, moving over to the bed as Nozomi quickly pulled off her tights and underwear, unbuttoning her skirt. She’d prefer to finish getting naked, but Nico was already mewling for attention, unable to wait even thirty seconds.

“Alright, alright,” Nozomi said, moving over the bed. Nico was kneeling on the bed, her ass upraised and her tail swishing as she shook her hips needly.

Her lower lips were puffy and she was soaking wet. It was really _was_ bad this time.

Nozomi knelt down next to Nico and slipped a finger into her. Nico clamped down on the finger so hard that Nozomi was momentarily worried she was going to crush it, and she let out a shameless moan, bucking her hips into Nozomi’s hand.

“Calm down, I’m doing it,” Nozomi said, curling her finger inside Nico and stroking her insides as she leaned down to watch Nico’s face as she panted and mewled. “There, see?” she said softly. “I’ll help you out. Poor helpless little Nico… do you like it, kitten?”

‘Kitten’. It was a nickname that Nico claimed she hated. And perhaps she did, when she was in a sound state of mind. But when she was like this, her mind hazy and her body on overdrive, her body seemed to love it, and Nozomi’s hand was soaking wet in no time as Nico continued to thrust her hips, her face pressed into the mattress as she surrendered to Nozomi’s ministrations.

Nico let out another yowl, and another orgasm hit her, her tail standing on end as her body trembled. Nozomi pulled away, shaking her hand dry. This wouldn’t be enough to satisfy Nico, though. Not when she was like this. So she used the few moments she’d bought as Nico marinaded in post orgasm bliss to reposition herself, pulling off the last of her clothing and grasping Nico’s ass firmly, kneeling behind her on the edge of the bed.

As soon as Nozomi’s tongue touched Nico’s pussy, she let out a cry and Nozomi heard the sheet squeaking as Nico gripped it tightly, bunching it up in her fists. Her pussy was trembling with need, and Nozomi’s tongue barely had to touch it for it to react strongly. Poor girl. So sensitive. And she’d stay like this until they rode the whole thing out. All she could do now was push through it. As so she got down to the business of eating Nico out as Nico cried and mewled and bucked, threatening to writhe free of Nozomi’s grip as she pressed herself back into Nozomi’s face.

Ah, the one problem of this particular method- she couldn’t scold Nico for being such a little brat when her tongue was busy with Nico’s folds. So instead, she let go of one of her cheeks to give Nico a swat on the behind in scolding.

...at which point Nico yowled loudly and came messily.

“Well, well,” Nozomi said, wiping her mouth as she stood back up and Nico’s legs gave out, leaving her sprawled on the bed. “That was an interesting reaction.”

“Shrub ut…” Nico slurred, her already mixed up words muffled by the sheets her face was buried in.

Nozomi reached into her bag and pulled out her strap on,stepping into the harness and pulling it up into position. No need for lube at the moment- Nico was more than wet enough.

“One last push, Nico,” she said, kneeling down on the bed and gently flipping Nico over. Nico’s eyes were unfocused and glazed over, her face was red with exertion and arousal, her sweat slicked hair was an utter mess, and her whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat and her own juices.

She was breathtakingly beautiful, and Nozomi tried her best to burn the image into her mind.

She gently lifted Nico’s legs up onto her shoulders and grasped her hips.

“Ready, kitten?” she asked.

Nico nodded, and Nozomi thrust the toy inside her, giving her a second to adjust.

“More…” Nico murmured, beyond the point of any pride or stubbornness. “Need it…”

Nozomi obliged, thrusting her hips as Nico moaned, feebly trying to buck back in rhythm with Nozomi’s thrusts with what little energy she had left. Her tail curled around Nozomi’s leg again, pulling herself close and clinging tight as Nozomi pounded her.

Despite how sensitive she was, and her cacophony of moans and mewls showing that she was certainly enjoying the experience, this last orgasm was going to be hard fought. But just as Nozomi’s hips were starting to ache from the speed of her thrusting, Nico’s eyes rolled back and she yowled loud enough to make Nozomi wince, coming hard as her back arched so hard that Nozomi could swear she could hear it pop.

Then, after a brief moment of suspension, she fell back down again, her legs slipping off Nozomi’s shoulders as Nozomi pulled out and Nico collapsed into a twitching heap.

“Whew,” Nozomi said, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Always a workout, isn’t it?”

Nico didn’t respond, and Nozomi took off the strap on and flopped down onto the bed next to her, taking Nico in her arms. Nico contently curled against her, her eyes closed. Nozomi stroked Nico’s hair gently, and was rewarded with a quiet purr.

“Rest up, Niccochi,” she murmured.

To the rest of the world, Nico Yazawa was the famous catgirl idol, a bastion of adorable idol purity. “As cute and innocent as a kitten” was the phrase that magazines loved to use, and Nico played up the angle as hard as she could. She was sure that Nico would rather lock herself inside and go insane with need than let the world know about her heats.

And yet, when it got bad, there was one person she contacted. One person she trusted enough to take care of her and keep it secret.

They weren’t dating. They couldn’t, with the love ban. But in these moments, where Nico showed her most secret side to Nozomi and begged her to play with her until she was completely spent, until she passed out from exhaustion, they were as close as they could possibly be. Even if Nico had deferred Nozomi’s confession, said that as an idol she couldn’t accept those feelings, in these moments, where Nico tightly held her hand as she slept, Nozomi knew what the answer should have been.

And what it would be, when Nozomi confessed again after Nico’s retirement.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the title joke


End file.
